the Last Presents
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: Hanya sebuah pita putih , yang membuatnya bahagia. Dramione Fanfic again..


**The Last Presents.**

_Dramione Fanfiction_

**Rating: K+**

**Semua karakter milik JK ROWLING.**

**Draco's Pov**

** A**ku duduk di sofa dekat perapian ruang rekreasi asrama ku, menanti sebuah kado natal yang sangat istimewa tetapi.. Semua kado yang ku buka dan ku dapatkan tidak lah menarik, bahkan tidak ingin ku sentuh sedikit pun.

"Draco? Ada apa denganmu? Tidak kah ini semua sangat luar biasa?" tanya Pansy kepadaku, sambil membuka salah satu kado tersebut.

"JANGAN DI BUKA, PANSY! BIARLAH SEPERTI ITU!" Ucap ku agak kesal melihat Pansy membuka salah satu dari kado itu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu kepadaku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Draco? Jika aku membuat kesalahan aku minta maaf, sampai nanti di waktu makan siang.." Kata Pansy sedikit menghindar dariku, entah mengapa Ia terlihat sedih saat aku marah tadi. Tapi sejujurnya aku sedang menanti sesuatu, menanti seseorang yang ku sukai memberikan hadiah natal kepadaku. _Hermione Granger_, seandainya kau tahu aku sangat menunggu hadiah darimu.. "Tunggu.. apa yang ku katakan barusan? Tidak mungkin itu sama sekali bukan kata kata dari seorang _Malfoy_. Aku pun keluar dari ruang rekreasi tersebut, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ingin ku dapatkan, mungkin aku bisa bertemu Hermione. "Oh, tidak kenapa aku selalu berpikir tentang dia? Ada apa dengan ku? Aku tak boleh menyukai nya. Apalagi sampai mengharapkan sebuah hadiah, harga diri ku sebagai _Malfoy_ bakal ku simpan dimana?" Kata kata itu selalu ku ingat dalam lubuk hati ku hingga hari ini, Malam Natal.

Seluruh murid Hogwarts sedang sibuk menyambut datangnya natal. Ada yang sedang menyiapkan kue, bahkan ada yang sedang merajut syal. Terlihat begitu menarik, alangkah baik nya jika menjadi seorang _muggle_ dan hidup tanpa beban dari keluarga. Tentu saja itu bukan aku. Aku pasti akan terus di bebankan harga diri dan semacam nya. Hidup yang seperti neraka, tidak indah sama sekali.

**~ooo~**

**Hermione's Pov**

**H**ermione Granger sedang menyantap makan siang nya. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara nya memberikan sebuah kado natal yang menurutnya tidak lah _spesial _bahkan menarik. Karena mungkin Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah, seseorang yang pernah membuatnya menderita _Draco Malfoy_.

"Sepertinya aku akan gagal. Lihat saja banyak para gadis dari murid Hogwarts yang telah memberikan kado kepadanya, bahkan ketika ku mendengar percakapan mereka, aku mendengar bahwa Ia memberikan Draco sebuah mobil, itu luar biasa bukan? Sedangkan aku? Hanya sebuah pita putih bertuliskan _I LOVE YOU_, tentu perbandingan yang sangat jauh." Kata ku sangat gelisah. Kau tahu? Memberikan kado ini sangat lah susah bahkan lebih susah dari buku buku yang pernah ku pelajari di perpustakaan, setidaknya sejauh ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Setidaknya hadiah ini harus ku berikan kepadanya, tetapi… tetapi.. aku sangat gugup bahkan susah mencari kata kata untuk memulainya.

Ku lihat, Draco memasuki Aula besar, dimana saat ini ku berada. Aku begitu panik, bahkan membisu. Aku tak berani menyapa nya, bahkan memberikan sebuah hadiah. Tetapi dia malah, MENDEKATI DAN MENYAPAKU! Aku kaget tentu nya.. tetapi aku mulai membiasakan diri berbicara dengannya.

"Hermione apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Draco pada Hermione, tentu menunjuk sebuah plastik kecil bewarna putih dan di dalamnya berisi kan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati. Hermione pun kaget, bahkan dia hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa arah dan membisu ketika Draco menyadari bungkusan itu.

"Ini? Hanya sebuah hadiah natal untuk seseorang. Tetapi sepertinya hadiah ku tak sebanding gadis gadis lain yang memberikan hadiah itu terlebih dahulu, munkin hadiah ini menjadi hadiah terakhir untuknya, Tetapi hadiah ini ku buat dengan penuh perasaan cinta." Jawab Hermione agak sedikit tegar menjawab semua pertanyaan Draco.

"Untuk siapa, Hermione? Nanti ku bantu memberikan nya.." Ucap Draco lagi.

Hermione pun akhirnya tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, dengan berat hati Ia memberi tahu yang sesungguhnya kepada Draco.

"Sebenarnya ini.. untukmu.. tapi aku malu jika memberikan ini kepadamu, kulihat semua gadis gadis begitu sempurna member mu hadiah, tetapi aku.." Ucap Hermione, tetapi Draco memotongnya.

"Ssst, jangan bicara lagi Hermione.. Aku mencintaimu. Sejujurnya aku menunggu hadiah darimu, tetapi kau tidak memberiku. Memang hadiah natal dari mereka luar biasa, tetapi aku tidak menyukai nya bahkan tidak ingin ku sentuh. Hermione, hadiah mu ini sangat luar biasa. Walau _simple _dan terlihat sederhana tapi aku sangat menyukai nya. Terima kasih, Hermione" Kata Draco sambil memeluk Hermione.

Hermione pun kaget, Ia tak menyangka akan semua ini. Benar benar yang di pikirkan nya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? _Draco Malfoy_ memeluk ku. Aku tak menyangka. Ini mustahil.

-End-


End file.
